Tired of the Same old Same old
by DeathbySpells
Summary: High School Frerard. Frank is a drug addict that plays in bands and Gerard is the lonely art kid. What happens when they meet?


**Hey there, I'm new to this site, but I have written fan fictions before. So tell me if you liked it and if you could give me any constructive criticism that'd be cool. So yeah, hope you enjoy!**

Gerard's P.O.V:  
The class was horrifically silent as everyone took their tests. My eyes kept flicking back and forth from the clock to my test sheet. I had another hour of this class, another God Damn hour. My hand shook as it traced the question. My mind was frantically searching for something that was familiar, but nothing was. Finally I sighed and placed my head on my desk. I'm never going to pass this class.

All of a sudden the door slammed open, everyone jumped and some girls even screamed. My heart was beating a mile a minutes as I looked over to who did it. Of course it had to be him…

"I'm here! Anyone miss me?" Frank Iero said, with a over energetic smile.

"Mr. Iero, you are forty minutes late." The teacher said, getting up from her desk.

Frank walked in between the desk looking down at the people's test papers. He'd stop and correct some of the kids as he went and made small talk with them. I looked over at the teacher who look utterly furious.

"Mr. Iero, Please take your seat!" She yelled, the class went more silent than it ever has.

Frank stopped in his tracks. He sniffled and rubbed his nose;

"I was just having some fun, teach, calm down." And with that he pointed at the kid next to him and told him to sit some where else. With astonishment the kid got up and frank plopped his ass in the chair, leaning back and put one leg on the desk.

The teacher scoffed and took her time walking over to give frank his test. She daintily pinched Frank's dirty, army green pants and pushed his leg off. If she wasn't being as bitchy as she could get she went further. Once she removed his leg she wiped her hand on her skirt, put the test on the desk, told him he had an hour to finish, and walked off.

I couldn't help, but stare at this incredibly, daring boy. Who does he think he is? I watched as he groaned and looked at the test. I still haven't bubbled one question and it's been forty minutes. Frank rubbed his nose again and looked around, his eyes catching mine. I quickly looked away when I saw a smirk forming on his face.

This time my eyes stayed focuses on my test paper. I had a feeling he was still staring at me, looking me up and down, probably trying to figure out if he can beat me up or not. He probably can even if he is really short. I mean hell, anyone can beat me up.

I finally bubbled my first question, sweat dripping down my brow. I have to look up, just to see if he is staring at me, I can't take this pressure. Hastily, I tilted my head up, taking a quick glance at him. I was right, he was still watching me. He had even turned his body in my direction, one leg propped up on the desk again, his arm draped over the back of the chair, his other arm was hanging loosely off his leg that was on the desk. He caught my eye again, but I didn't look away.

We stared at each other for a short second before he made a move. His hand reached down to his crotch, grabbed it, and jiggled it as he bit his lip. My face turned bright red, but all he did was laugh and turn back to the front to finish taking his test.  
Why did he do that?

Finally the bell had rung, I got up from my seat in utter defeat knowing I had failed this test. I handed it to the teacher and began walking out of the class room when someone grabbed my shoulder. My head swung back and saw it was Frank. Now I've never had a full conversation with Frank, all I know about him is that he's a druggie and plays in bands.

"Hey, buddy." He said, smiling to me.

My eyebrows furrowed, "Uh, hey."

We we're in the crowded halls of Bellevue High, kids shoving me left and right, but Frank always seemed to stay intact. He looked me up and down, I took the chance to look him over as well. He was wearing slighty baggy army green pants, leather boots, a misfits tee shirt, and a loose black hoodie over that. His hair was a greasy mess, but still looked good, and finally his face. His eyes were a golden color with spurts of green, his lips were a plump red color that contrasted against his olive skin perfectly. I noticed a sliver lip ring that decorated his lips, his nose also had a ring in it.

"You like what you see?" He asked, my eyes jolted back to his. I blushed and shook my head.

"I'm not gay." I said, turning down another hallway.

"Yeah, sure you aren't." He said sarcastically. I frowned, already hating the dude.

"So, what do you want?" I asked.

"I heard you're a good artist, I want you to draw me a tattoo." I stood outside my classroom door, ears perked up to the word 'draw'.

"A tattoo? Really? Aren't you only like 16?" I asked, playfully.

"I'm fucking 17 you ass, I'm getting it illegally." He turned and nodded to one of his friends.

I sighed, "Fine, what do you want?"

He smirked and looked me down again, which honestly is making me rather uncomfortable. He leaned against the door way and folded his arms against his chest.

"Come to my place after school and I'll tell you what I want." He said alluringly.

I blushed again and got shoved against the door frame, making my face a few inches from his.

"I uh-" I stuttered, "Uh s-sure, just erm, text me your address."

I reached to my back pocket to get my phone. Once I pulled it out I handed it to him expecting he'd just put in his number. He took it and typed away, then handed it back.

"Alright, see ya later, sweet cheeks." He smirked and walked away.

I watched until he was out of sight and went in the class. I have a feeling this was going to be a long day.


End file.
